El lienzo en el que vivo
by Lizzie Alhena Potter-Friki
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo es la vida de Roxanne Weasley? Pues aquí tienes tu respuesta. Para Daenerys Friki Black.


**_Disclaimer: _**_El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_**

Personajes: Roxanne, Lorcan y Fred.

Palabras: 3945 según word.

Para **Daenerys Friki Black**, es la primera vez que escribo un fic tan largo, pero sabes algo, lo disfrute bastante y espero que tú también lo disfrutes.

* * *

_**°-El lienzo en el que vivo-°**_

* * *

Un gruñido se desliza por tus labios y otro lienzo manchado de color naranja va directo a la basura. Te estresa el hecho de que la inspiración no te domina, los colores no te llegan como normalmente deberían y tu mente no visualiza todavía la imagen del atardecer desde la torre de Gryffindor.

Y tú, Roxanne Weasley ya no sabes que hacer.

Tomas entre tus dedos tu cabello castaño rojizo e intentas arrancarlo para ver si el dolor aclara tus ideas y tal vez puedas saber qué hacer.

Cabe destacar que es un intento fallido.

Te recuestas en el sillón más cercano y te masajeas las sienes, cierras los ojos e intentas poner en orden en tu mente lo que deseas hacer.

Deseas hacer un regalo a tu madre por su cumpleaños.

Eso lo tienes claro.

Deseas usar tu talento con la pintura y mostrarle algo verdaderamente impactante para ella, y has decidido mostrarle un paisaje esplendido que seguro ella apreciara, la vista que hay desde la torre de Gryffindor, un atardecer colorido y espectacular.

Correcto.

Pero entonces cuando mojas el pincel y lo deslizas por el lienzo, pierdes tu objetivo y terminas botándolo. El tiempo corre y solo te quedan un par de meses para terminar el cuadro, deseas sorprenderla, deseas ver esa sonrisa ladeada y ese movimiento negativo que dirige siempre cuando le dan un regalo esplendido y hecho a mano.

Deseas ver esos ojos chocolates iguales a los tuyos llenos de alegría y felicidad, el solo pensarlo te remueve un sentimiento de gozo en el estómago y entonces te inspiras de nuevo, pero finalmente vuelve a repetirse el proceso y quedas en un permanente circulo vicioso.

Pero ya estas cansada de posponerlo, deseas al menos empezar con la degradación de tonalidades cálidas que surcan el cielo, pero cuando aplicas el naranja en el lienzo sientes que no expresa la misma calidez y belleza que puedes sentir al ver el cielo, y aun cuando intentas degradarlo aplicando un tono más claro sientes que no muestra la despedida de un brillante sol, entonces para tratar de darle más vida y profundidad aplicas un poco de oscuridad para reflejar la llegada inminente del anochecer, pero sigues pensando que no sirve de nada todo tu esfuerzo.

Y aun cuando las personas que pasan por la sala común ven tu obra sin terminar y la elogian, no puedes ver lo mismo que ellos, según tu perspectiva se ve sencillo, feo y opaco, sientes que no está a la altura de tu madre, que ella no lo apreciara aun cuando todo el mundo diga que sí.

Cuando menos te das cuenta, ya la noche ha caído y tú, sentada en ese sillón viendo furiosa la ventana no puedes evitar decir mentalmente.

_"__Otro día perdido"_

* * *

_Estúpida lluvia, ¿Por qué hoy?, justamente cuando yo…_

— _¡Roxanne!_

— _¿Ah?, Mm, Hola Lorcan. ¿Qué sucede?_ _—_Aun cuando estabas en un estado de molestia no pudiste evitar sentir una pequeña sonrisa tirar en tus labios al ver sus hermosos ojos grises verte con cariño y su mano alzada en el aire tratando de llamar tu atención.

— _Te llevaba rato llamando._

— _¿Qué sucede, Lorcan?_ _—_Amas escuchar el sonido de su nombre saliendo de tus labios, se siente como una extraña, pero agradable música para tus oídos.

— _Es que me pareció raro el hecho de que miraras insistentemente la ventana de la clase de Transformaciones como si le quisieras mandar un maleficio._

— _A quien le quería mandar un maleficio era a la lluvia, no a la ventana… —_Mascullaste desviando la mirada a la ventana más próxima que reflejaba un triste y gris día.

— _Ah, cla… Espera, ¿Qué?_

— _Nada, Lorcan —_Estabas a punto de dejarte llevar por la corriente que eran los de primer año, pero entonces Lorcan te tomo de la muñeca y te aplasto contra la pared hasta que la marea de los pequeños aminoro.

Sus miradas se encontraron y no pudiste evitar sonrojarte al más puro estilo Weasley, claro, al ser tu piel morena el sonrojo no se notaba tanto, pero aun así se podría ver a simple vista que su toque te embarazaba y te causaba muchos sentimientos contradictorios.

Su mirada se volvió insistente como diciéndote que hablaras de una vez, y tu cuerpo como esclavo de esa mirada le dio todo lo que él quería, las palabras salieron a raudales de tu boca explicando tu molestia y dilema, él te escucho en todo momento con una expresión pensativa sin dejar que ninguna palabra saliera de su boca.

Al terminar, tomaste un largo y tembloroso respiro mientras él todavía te sujetaba con fuerza, no la suficiente para lastimarte, pero si para hacer que tus piernas se volvieran gelatinas y necesitaras su agarre para mantenerte en pie. Lo querías tanto, aun cuando era tu mejor amigo, era tu musa y tu mayor inspiración al pintar, tu amor platónico e imposible, sabias que él no sentía nada por ti y que ya tenía alguien en su mira, pero aun cuando estabas consciente de ello seguías poniéndote nerviosa en su presencia.

— _Bueno, Rox, pienso que deberías pintar lo que más desees, y sé que los paisajes no son lo tuyo, amas dibujar el ángulo de los rostros y la figura de los animales, plasmar el movimiento que tienen y los sentimientos que reflejan sus expresiones. Dibuja lo que más quieras, Roxanne, eso tu madre lo apreciara más que un banal paisaje hecho a la fuerza._

— _Pe-pero…_ —Te sentiste un poco desequilibrada al Lorcan sacarte de tus cavilaciones y fantasías, así que nerviosamente dijiste lo primero que por tu mente paso.

— _No seas tozuda, Roxanne._

— _Es-está bien, pero… ¿Me podrías soltar?_ —Tu sonrojo aumento al decir esas palabras, haciendo que desviaras la mirada evitando que observaras la sorpresa que él se llevó y después el sonrojo intenso que inundo sus mejillas.

— _Ah, sí, claro… Entonces, ¿Harás lo que te digo? _—Dijo el un poco cohibido por lo que acababa de pasar.

— _S-sí._

— _Bien, me alegra el haberte ayudado, ¡Adiós!_

— _A-adiós, Lorcan_ — Dijiste con una sonrisa tonta surcando tus labios mientras él se alejaba del pasillo.

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres días después de tu encuentro con Lorcan en el pasillo y estabas el doble de bloqueada. Antes al menos sabias que querías, pero ahora, estabas al igual que tu lienzo.

En blanco.

En estos momentos estabas comiendo una gachas de avena en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a los Merodeadores- tus primos, James y Louis, tu hermano Freddy y su mejor amigo, el hijo del Jefe de la casa de Gryffindor, Frank Longbottom-. Si no estuvieras tan desanimada seguro que estarías haciéndole honor a tu apodo de "Merodeadora Honoraría" y te reirías como si no hubiera mañana, pero como se había dicho antes, no estabas de humor para bromear, algo que seguro los Merodeadores calificarían como "tonto".

Levantaste la mirada de tu plato y viste cómo se burlaban de un James abochornado que evita el tema de la chica que le gustaba y lo rechazaba por idiota. Escuchaste un par de bromas y burlas hacia su persona, rodaste los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa tironeo en tus labios mientras veías como el sonrojo de James aumentaba.

Suspiraste, la sonrisa desapareció de tus labios, regresaste la mirada a tu plato, suspiraste por segunda vez y continuaste comiendo.

Unos sonidos muy familiares para ti sonaban por toda la habitación así que elevaste la mirada, el ulular de las lechuzas mensajeras anunciando que había llegado la hora de entregar las cartas y los paquetes.

Bajaste la mirada y continuaste comiendo, sabías que no recibirías nada todavía, ayer le habías enviado una carta a tus padres y sabías bien que el contenido de la carta era compartido con tus tíos y tus abuelos, todos tus amigos se encontraban en Hogwarts así que no había necesidad de que enviaran algo por lechuza si ellos mismo te lo podrían entregar, tampoco habías ordenado o comprado algo así no tenías que preocuparte de que una lechuza dejara caer una carta sobre tu comida y te ensuciara toda la cara.

_SPLASH._

Parece que pensaste muy rápido.

Respiraste profundo, controlaste tu temperamento y agarraste una servilla y te empezaste a retirar los restos de avena de tu cara, antebrazos y cabello.

Retiraste el pequeño y un poco pesado paquete de tu avena y le empezaste a pasar otra servilleta entre las risas ahogadas de los Merodeadores que habían dejado de fastidiar a James y ahora te tomaban como blanco.

— _¿Un paquete de un admirador secreto, __**Roxie**__? Y es que parecía que no te esperabas el paquete, ¿No es así, pequeña __**Roxie**__? —_ A Fred le gustaba fastidiarte y él sabía bien que odiabas que te llamaran "Roxie", te recordaba ese estúpido personaje de una vieja película muggle que tu abuela muggle siempre te hacía ver con ella, una de las protagonistas, "Roxie Hart", aprobaba el vender su cuerpo por cumplir su sueño de bailar y ella desaprobaba terminantemente esa acción, Fred lo sabía, era una de las pocas personas en el mundo que sabían la razón de porque odiabas ese apodo con todo tu ser y a él le gustaba usar eso en su contra.

— _¡Cállate, Fred! ¡No es asunto tuyo si tengo o no un admirador secreto!... Aunque, lo más probable es que lo sea._ _—_ Sabias bien que no era ninguna carta de ningún admirador secreto, pero ella sabía bien que los Weasley eran celosos por naturaleza y su hermano no era la excepción a la regla.

— _Espera ¡¿Qué dijiste Roxanne Alicia Weasley Johnson?!_ _— _Después de ese grito que pego Freddy el pequeño grupo de Gryffindors que había escuchado su pelea se había multiplicado a todo el Gran Comedor, incluyendo a la Directora McGonagall que los veía por arriba de sus lentes con un poco de impresión. Si hubiera sido otro momento tal vez estuvieras sentándote en tu puesto o disculpándote por levantar la voz, pero no, estabas molesta y cansada, llevabas semanas presionándote para tratar de pintar, al mismo tiempo preparándote para los TIMOS, no podías dormir y ahora esto. Estabas harta de toda esta situación y ahora era el único momento en el que podías liberar toda esa tensión que tenías acumulada durante días.

— _¡Lo que escuchaste! ¡Y no me importa lo que pienses, estoy harta de tus burlas y celos! ¡Espero que te vayas al…—_Lorcan se había acercado a ti cuando estabas a punto de insultar y enviar a tu hermano a cierto lugar nada agradable, te tapo la boca con la mano y te saco del Comedor entre los susurros y murmullos de los demás integrantes de las casas.

* * *

Estabas furiosa y la prueba de ello era lo fuerte que habías presionado el pequeño paquete que había estado entre tus dedos todo el tiempo. Tu respiración era acelerada y un tanto entrecortada, te recostaste en una de las paredes del castillo y cerraste los ojos.

Suspiraste, pasaron unos segundos de silencio y sentiste un cosquilleo en todo tu cuerpo, abriste los ojos y encontraste la mirada penetrante de Lorcan posada en tu cara.

Te sonrojaste y desviaste la mirada, pero rápidamente la devolviste a su lugar.

Trataste de descubrir que había debajo de la expresión vacía de Lorcan, pero no lo lograbas saber nada, este solo te miraba y tenía el ceño fruncido. El silencio reino entre los dos mientras ambos se miraban fijamente tratando de descubrir algo que probablemente no lograrían si no abrían la boca.

Después de unos minutos más de que el silencio reinara, Lorcan abrió su boca y dejo escapar unas palabras que te dejaron un tanto confundida:

— _¿Quién es?_ — Pregunto el cruzado de brazos y con un deje de molestia. Su mirada se había despegado de ti, estaba perdida en una ventana y su cuerpo completo se movió lejos de ti, la confusión y el rechazo se acumularon en tu pecho y solo pudiste dejar escapar una palabra ahogada y llena de dolor

— _¿Qué?_ —Estabas a punto de llorar, lo sabías, pero no te importaba que el viera cuando débil eras en su presencia, solo querías, _necesitabas_ saber que pasaba entre ambos. ¿Qué había pasado para que te tratara, no, _ignorara_ de esa forma tan hostil? El rodó los ojos y enfoco su mirada en ti, pero esta no era la cálida y brillante de siempre, era una llena de ira, molestia y… _¿Tristeza?_

— _¿Quién es el, Roxanne? ¿Quién es tu admirador secreto? El que presumías a Fred a los cuatro vientos y que todo el comedor, incluyendo al Profesor Slughorn que está más sordo que alguien que ha escuchado el grito de una Banshee, escucho. —_Los celos eran evidentes en su voz, pero claro, obviamente tú no notaste eso, solo estabas consciente de que estaba molesto.

— _Y-yo, realmente no lo sé, ni siquiera sé si existe tal admirador, solo sé que me llego una carta y yo…_ —A cada segundo tu voz se hacía más baja y tímida, tus ojos se desviaron y un sonrojo lleno de vergüenza inundo tus mejillas y coloreo un poco tus orejas al igual que tu tío Ron. Abriste un poco la carta solo para ver de quien era y al ver el nombre te quedaste un poco descolocada— _E-es de mi tío Charlie._

Aunque creo que cabe destacar que no fuiste la única persona avergonzada, Lorcan estaba sonrojado de pies a cabeza mientras desviaba la mirada al igual que tú, estaba muy avergonzado por haber demostrado cuan celoso y posesivo era y por algo que ni siquiera podía llamar relación de pareja.

— _Lo-lorcan_ —Dijiste temblorosamente— _¿Po-por qué estas molesto conmigo? ¿Qué hice? Discúlpame por lo que sea que hice, y-yo…_ — Entre tu cabellos habías escondido tu cara apenada y te perdiste por completo la mirada de estupefacción que estaba instalada en su rostro.

— _Roxanne, quien debería disculparse soy yo. Me moleste en sobremanera por algo estúpido y… _—La mirada anhelante que demostrabas hizo tanta mella en el que se empezó a halar los cabellos — _¡Por Merlín! Porque tengo que ser tan estúpido y no puedo controlar mis celos… Di-digo, y-yo…._

— _¿Ce-celoso?_ —El solo trago saliva y dejo escapar un tremendo suspiro.

— _Si, Roxanne, celoso. Yo… Me gustas_— Esas palabras hicieron que tus piernas se volvieran gelatina y que te tuvieras que aguantar de la pared empedrada— _Siempre me has gustado, pero como sé que yo no te intereso nunca he intentado nada, además yo…_

Antes de que continuara diciendo estupideces te le lanzaste encima y capturaste sus labios entre los tuyos, él se tensó durante un segundo, pero al momento se relajó y se dejó llevar por ese beso tan esperado por ambos. Aunque era un poco lento y dulce, también los excitaba y les quitaba el aliento.

Mientras sus labios continuaban juntos una de sus manos tomo tu cintura y empezó a eliminar todo el espacio posible entre los dos, la otra mano se posiciono entre tu cuello y nuca, empezando a acariciar esa zona que al contacto con sus manos se había erizado. Obviamente tú no te habías quedado atrás, tus manos se amarraron a su cuello empezando a acariciar su rubio cabello, haciendo que Lorcan dejara escapar un sonido de pura satisfacción.

Te sentías en el cielo y no querías que te bajaran de ahí. Este era tu lugar, entre sus cálidos y fuertes brazos, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios y de la dulzura con la que te trataba.

Era sin duda alguna el momento más feliz de tu vida y definitivamente no querías que acabara en un rato largo.

Muy, muy largo…

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde ese beso con Lorcan y todavía no dejabas de sentirte en las nubes, las clases y el tiempo para ti fueron como un pequeño borrón, nada se mantenía en tu memoria excepto los momentos en los que estabas con él.

Nada te importaba mucho tiempo y tampoco se mantenía en tu cabeza y eso incluía la pelea que habías tenido con Fred. Si estuvieras medianamente en tus cabales, hace algunos días hubieras ido donde Fred y le hubieras exigido una reconciliación o si no lo patearías en "esa" zona y realmente te importaba poco quedarte sin sobrinos en el futuro, pero como estabas tan distraída y todavía un poquito molesta ni te le habías acercado a la hora de comer.

Preferías sentarte en la mesa de Ravenclaw junto a Lorcan y Lily antes que junto a tu propio hermano, otra cosa que también evitaba que fueras donde tu hermano era que Lorcan andaba incluso peor que tú y normalmente cuando eras muy tozuda o tu consciencia se iba de vacaciones, él te aconsejaba, ambos parecían vivir en su propio cuento de hadas.

Gracias a Merlín, Morgana, Godric, Circe y el vagabundo de la esquina que un día en la mañana mientras salías del baño te habías tropezado con unos de los bosquejos que habías hecho al principio. Se podría decir que tu mente se encendió y te hizo ver todas las cosas que habías dejado de hacer por andar soñando despierta.

Suspiraste y agarraste ese viejo bosquejo de un hermoso paisaje y lo rompiste en dos, no querías verlo, te recordaba el fracaso al que te habías sometido y no deseabas recordarlo. Volviste a suspirar y empezaste a ver el reguero de dibujos, bosquejos, pergaminos, hojas, estuches de pinturas y lápices, tomaste un respiro y tus manos comenzaron a tomar cada cosa y a organizarla.

Entre hojas y pergaminos, un pequeño paquete cayó al suelo e inmediatamente tus manos fueron a él, era un pergamino manchado, estaba doblado de forma que pareciera un rombo y un pequeño lazo rojo lo envolvía con cuidado, se notaba a simple vista que la función del lazo era mantener lo que sea que hubiera dentro del pergamino que hacía que fuera medianamente acolchado.

Lo recordabas a la perfección, era ese pequeño paquete que había iniciado tu pelea con Fred, sabías que era de tu tío Charlie, lo decía por la parte de atrás, en pequeñas y redondas letras de tinta negra, pero nunca lo habías abierto. Ese día solo lo botaste en tu desastre de dibujos mientras te tiraste en la cama y recordabas con lujo de detalles tu beso con Lorcan.

Con delicadeza empezaste a acariciar los lugares que estaban manchados por la avena y después con parsimonia y un poquito de paciencia desenredaste el pequeño nudo que mantenía cautiva la información del paquete de tus ojos chocolates. Después de un rato tus dedos lograron abrirlo y rápidamente en tu regazo empezaron a caer unas pequeñas fotos, dejando ver el pergamino una pequeña inscripción con la letra de tu tío Charlie.

Después de un rato una pequeña lágrima traicionera corrió por tu mejilla y una sonrisa de nostalgia tironeo en tus labios. Negaste con la cabeza y solo tres palabras pasaron por esa mente tuya.

_"__Oh, tío Charlie…"_

Te quedaste viendo las fotos, eran mágicas, lo sabías ya que los protagonistas en las imágenes se movían con soltura y sonreían como si no hubiera un mañana. Una pequeña idea se fue metiendo en tu mente y una sonrisa de pura felicidad recorrió tu cara.

Ya sabías lo que pintarías.

Cuando saliste de tu habitación el día que encontraste la carta, en las escaleras te encontraste de improvisto con tu hermano, el venía riendo con James y cuando te vieron bajando animada las escaleras, un silencio tenso recorrió el ambiente, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y James los veía un tanto incómodo.

Diste un suspiro, apretaste los labios y te acercaste a él, estrechaste los ojos y le golpeaste en el estómago. Tu puño al hacer contacto con su abdomen pudo sentir como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y su cuerpo lo aprisionaba al Fred encorvarse tratando de buscar el aire perdido.

Fred dejo escapar una maldición ahogada y James trago saliva, retrocedió unos escalones abajo, viéndote con un poco de miedo de que le hicieras lo mismo. Sabías que la antes ruidosa Sala Común se había quedado en un silencio tenso, podías sentir las docenas de miradas que se dirigían a tu persona, unas con impresión, otras con indiferencia y una que otra con un poco de miedo.

Fred había recuperado un poco de aire y se estaba agarrando con fuerza la zona afectada tratando de que el dolor parara, su mirada se había levantado y la ira se veía claramente en sus ojos azules que se habían tornado oscuros y un poco tenebrosos.

— _Eso es por ser un idiota y esto…_ —Te acercaste de nuevo a Fred, lo enderezaste un poco y lo tomaste en un fuerte abrazo ante la mirada atónita de los presentes que te creían un poco bipolar— _Por ser mi idiota hermano al que quiero._

Terminaste de abrazarlo, le sonreíste y te alejaste bajando las escaleras mientras aun mantenías tu inspiración.

* * *

Y ahora, semanas después, estabas esperando impaciente a Lorcan para que observara tu obra maestra. Tu rostro estaba lleno de manchas azules y naranjas, pero realmente no te importaba, estabas emocionada por ver su reacción.

Habías tapado con una pequeña sabana tu obra para evitar que Lorcan la viera a la primera y cuando ya te estabas desesperando, el marco de la Señora Gorda se abrió y dejo entrar al rubio Ravenclaw que sabía la clave de vuestra Sala.

Le sonreíste dulcemente y lo besaste en la mejilla cuando se te acerco, el vio cuán emocionada estabas y soltó una pequeña carcajada, alboroto tu, ya desaliñado, cabello y te animó a que destaparas tu obra.

Tú simplemente levantaste con delicadeza la sabana y esperaste expectante una respuesta de Lorcan. Este solo miraba asombrado la obra durante varios minutos, la inspeccionaba de arriba abajo y repetía la acción incontables veces.

Después de varios minutos, Lorcan parpadeó varias veces, inclino la cabeza y te sonrió.

— _Es esplendida, pero hay un pequeñísimo problema…_

_— Y ¿Qué problema sería ese, Lorcan?_ —Te cruzaste de brazos y lo miraste preocupada.

— _Que esto no se lo deberías dar tu madre, pienso que sería mejor que se lo dieras a tu tío Charlie_— Este dijo todo eso con un tono serio y concentrado, pero al finalizar sonrió como niño travieso y dejó escapar una enorme carcajada. Tu solo atinaste a sonrojarte furiosamente y lo empezaste a golpear.

— E_stas aquí para ayudarme, idiota, no para burlarte ¡Se serio!_

_— ¡AY! Estoy siendo serio, es cierto lo que digo… ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Roxanne pegas muy duro…_—Tu brazo empezó a golpear cada vez más fuerte debido a tu molestia, Lorcan un poco divertido empezó a echar a correr alrededor de la sala común. Tú que no te ibas a quedar atrás, inmediatamente lo seguiste furiosa ante la mirada atónita de algunos alumnos de Gryffindor que estaban pasando su tarde ahí.

Mientras ambos corrían, junto a la ventana, se encontraba un lienzo pintado mostrando a unos pequeños Fred y Roxanne, sonriendo y lanzando los brazos al aire mientras de fondo docenas de dragones surcaban un majestuoso atardecer en Rumanía.

Y junto a la pintura, en una pequeña mesita de madera, se encontraba una arrugada carta junto a unas cuantas fotos que se movían, estas tenían de protagonistas a los Dragones, tu tío Charlie y tú, Fred y tú, tus padres…

Y en la carta estaba el siguiente mensaje:

**_Pequeña Rox:_**

**_Como podrás ver en esta carta he colocado estas viejas fotos que hace mucho he creído perdidas y me ha parecido que causarían en ti mucha ilusión y tal vez un poco de nostalgia. Espero que al verlas no olvides el viejo amor por los dragones que aclamaste tener hace muchísimos años atrás en Rumanía cuando me visitaron._**

**_Sin más demora me despido._**

**_Besos._**

**_Tu tío Charlie._**


End file.
